God
Summary Ichigo Kurosaki (黒崎 一護, Kurosaki Ichigo) is a Human who has Shinigami powers. He is also a Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo is the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, and older brother of Karin and Yuzu. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Kurosaki Ichigo Origin: 'Bleach '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''15 | 17 '''Classification: '''Quincy with Shinigami powers '''Destructive Capacity: '''At least '''Building Level+ '(Defeated a Menos Grande and 20% Renji) | '''Multi City-Block Level+ (His very first unnamed Getsuga Tensho pulverized a large amount of rock while training and then his first named Getsuga created a fissure in Sokyoku Hill), higher when using a single blow attack with all of his reiatsu concentrated in his blade (His final clash with Kenpachi leveled a number of skyscrapers, also destroyed the Sokyoku) | Town Level | At least Town Level | Town Level+ via powerscaling | City Level (Overpowered Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras and crushed a Lanza with one hand) | Mountain Level+ normally (Pulverized a small mountain with a casual parry) | Small Country Level+ with Mugetsu and powerscaling | At least City-Block Level+ | Town Level (A casual swing from his sword was mistaken as a Getsuga Tenshou) |'Small Town' Level+ ('''He pulverizes half a mansion) | '''Large Town Level+ '''(Dispersed a Storm Cloud) | '''City Level+, potentially higher (Vaporized the sea around Nimaiya's forge with just the energy from his Zanpakuto) | At least Small Continent Level+ '''(hIs getsuga-tensho destroyed the top of the Royal palace) | '''Multi-Continent+ '''via powerscaling '''Range: '''Extended human melee range with sword, at least hundreds of meters in stronger forms, or using techniques like Getsuga Tensho '''Speed: '''At least '''Faster than Eye with Supersonic reactions (Dodged explosions of Shrieker's bombs, also kept up with 20% Renji) | Hypersonic+ (Mach 11+, blitzed three Lieutenants simultaneously and can keep up with Byakuya) | Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Byakuya, and later kept up with people like Grimmjow and Ulquiorra) | At least Hypersonic+ (Overwhelmed Base Grimmjow and can keep up with his released form) | At least Hypersonic+ via powerscaling | Massively Hypersonic (Not only blitzed Aizen but blitzed him across another area miles away from Karakura Town in seconds while he and Aizen were in the city. Overwhelmed Aizen in their fight) | Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with Chad and Tsukishima) | Hypersonic+ (Stronger than before) | At least Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic '(Triple digits, crossed a distance hypersonic characters needs a week to cross in half of a day, also Trained at the Royal Palace under ten times the normal pressure of gravity. potentially quadruple digit Mach) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(At least quadruple digits, can keep with Yhwach) | Possibly '''Sub-Relativistic Durability: '''At least '''Building Level+ | Multi City-Block Level+ (Withstood the final clash with Kenpachi though it was the mask which protected him, also withstood a blow from Byakuya's Bankai) | Town Level | At least Town Level (Survived a Cero Oscuras from Ulquiorra) | Town Level+ | At least Town Level+ (Was able to stop Ulquiorra's Lanza Del Relampago with his bare hands) | Small Country Level+ via powerscaling (Tanked a Fragor and Ultra-Fragor with little to no damage) | At least City-Block Level+ | Town Level | Town Level+ (blocked an attack from Yhwach with Blut Vene) | At Least Small Continent Level+ | Multi-Continent+ '''via powerscaling '''Stamina: '''Very high. Can fight even when wounded seriously. '''Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Superhuman Striking Strength: '''Class MJ+ (matched an eye patchless Kenpachi’s strike) | '''Class GJ+ | At least Class GJ+ | Class TJ | Class TJ+ | At least Class TJ+ | Class PJ+ | Class GJ+ | Class TJ | Class TJ+ | Class EJ+ Standard Equipment: '''Zangetsu, his zanpakuto(Spiritual sword with it's own personality that can regenerate even when it's broken apart), his Shinigami Badge '''Intelligence: '''Smart high school student, able to adapt to battles such as when Ikkaku could change the form of his weapon, basically has an monstrous growth/learning rate(Able to learn an ability such as Bankai that takes decades to learn in just two days with a little help) '''Weakness: Will rush into stuff without thinking first, can be too merciful on opponents, he's lacked the desire to fight which has hindered his full capabilities and overall willpower. Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Pseudo-Filght -Hand-to-Hand Combatant Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinigami Powers & Abilities: Zanpakutō * Shikai: After his Bankai's sword is broken, Ichigo discovers he does not possess a true Zanpakutō, but instead wields one formed from his inherited fusion of his Shinigami/Hollow powers. Later, Zangetsu is personally reforged by Ōetsu Nimaiya, using an actual Asauchi. In his inner world, Ichigo, coming to terms with his heritage and powers, gains access to his true Zanpakutō, which had been suppressed all this time. His actual Zanpakutō takes the form of two separate, purely black, blades. One is the size of his previous sword, once again in the shape of a khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of Ichigo's forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade is relatively small, about the size of Ichigo's arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a trench knife more than a sword. Unlike its counterpart, it has an enclosed handle, with a portion acting like a hand guard. Both blades represent a different facet of Ichigo's powers: the larger blade represents his inner Hollow (the manifestation of his Shinigami/Hollow powers) and the smaller blade represents "the old man" (the manifestation of his Quincy powers).After gaining his new Zanpakutō, Ichigo wraps the hilts of both swords in cloth, and now carries the larger blade on his back and the shorter blade on his right hip. Shikai Special Ability: Zangetsu's Shikai is largely used for melee combat, but possesses two known special abilities. * Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer; "Piercer of Heaven" in the English anime): At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu, absorbing Ichigo's spiritual energy, releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, which, magnifying the slash attack, flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or the shape of a wave. Ichigo uses this ability without knowing its name several times, but masters the technique later on during his Bankai training. As stated by Zangetsu, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Ichigo has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground, creating an omnidirectional blast which knocks away incoming attacks, or slashing at the ground, upturning it and crushing everything in its path. After Ichigo regains his Shinigami powers for the second time, his Getsuga Tenshō is noticeably larger and stronger than it was before he lost his powers.A single strike from it cleanly cut off the top portion of Tsukishima's mansion and dispersed an entire rainstorm.After gaining his true Zanpakutō, Ichigo can fire a Getsuga Tenshō by simply pointing his smaller sword at the enemy and making a small slash with it. He can also fire a Getsuga Tenshō with his larger sword; this version is completely black, and is powerful enough to blast a large hole in the Soul King Palace and knock someone as powerful as Yhwach several meters back. * Getsuga Jūjishō (月牙十字衝, Moon Fang Cross-Shaped Piercer): By firing a Getsuga Tenshō'''with each blade of his true Shikai, Ichigo can fuse them into a large, cross-shaped blast of energy. It is powerful enough to disperse Candice Catnipp's '''Electrocution technique and completely sever her left arm on contact. * Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heaven Chain Slaying Moon): (To be Determined) Quincy Powers & Abilities Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood," Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability which gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. * Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein," Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): One of two Blut abilities, Blut Vene is the defensive Blut. Ichigo's imprisonment by Quilge Opietransferred some of Quilge's Reiatsu to Ichigo, which awakened the memories within his Reiatsu left by his mother, who was a Quincy. This has given him access to the defensive Blut. He has used it to survive an attack from Yhwach's sword, which only left a small cut.This power can also be used to aid Ichigo against critical wounds that have already been inflicted, able to stop the severe loss of blood that would be caused from said wound. Former Powers & Abilities Zangetsu (斬月, Slaying Moon): When Ichigo first becomes a Shinigami, his Zanpakutō was a standard-looking katana, but oversized, with an equally-oversized brown sheath hung by a strap across his back and over his right shoulder. It had a rectangular bronze tsuba with gently inward-curved edges, a stylized flame pattern on the long sides, and a simple decorative slit on the short sides. The hilt's handle had a red wrapping and two light blue tassels attached to the handle's base, which was decorated with a flame design on its short sides. The large size is due to the unfocused but immense amount of Ichigo's spiritual power, which he did not know how to control. As a result, the sword itself was rather weak, since very little spiritual power was used to create it. Nevertheless, it was powerful enough to subdue a Gillian-class Menos and lesser Hollows, completely blocking a Cero from the former. It could upturn the ground with a single strike. Because of the weak nature of its spiritual energy, Byakuya Kuchiki easily cut off most of the blade during his first encounter with Ichigo, and Kisuke Urahara subsequently sliced it down to the hilt during their training, forcing Ichigo to learn the name of his Zanpakutō in order to release its true form. This sword is a result of Rukia's deprived spiritual energy and not a result of Ichigo's own power. * Shikai: The Shikai form of Zangetsu resembles an oversized khyber knife instead of a formal katana. It has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Ichigo holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is about as tall as Ichigo is, and has a black blade with a silver edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Ichigo's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size.The cloth can be used to swing the weapon like a flail and to toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, as well as bandage wounds, but these are done rarely. Ichigo has, on more than one occasion, used Zangetsu's wide blade as a shield from incoming attacks, and for deflecting energy attacks. Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, Zangetsu is always in its Shikai form. Yoruichi Shihōin has stated his Zanpakutō is a full-time released form type because of Ichigo's vast but uncontrollable spiritual energy upon generation of it, implying it is simply a type of Zanpakutō which, without proper control of his spiritual energy, remains in Shikai form once in said state.After being influenced by the remaining traces of Ichigo's Fullbring,Zangetsu's appearance changes, giving the blade a silver hilt with gray wrappings, and a short length of chain at its base. The blade itself becomes slightly reshaped, curving inwards at the backside of the tip, similar to a trench knife. When stored away on Ichigo's back, the former cloth still materializes to act as an impromptu sheath. * Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heaven Chain Slaying Moon): Ichigo points his Zanpakutō in a straight direction, using either a single hand or both of his hands, with the cloth of his Shikai surrounding his arm and tightening during the activation. His spiritual power surges, with the smoke obscuring his being. It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Ichigo's Bankai shrinks his sword down to a daitō(Japanese long sword) with a black blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full," as in "full release"). The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks. It can withstand getting crushed by force. The blade is strong and sharp enough to cut clean through Kūgo Ginjō's sword. Commenting on the blade's strength and durability, Gin Ichimaruclaimed it felt like his was about to break from hitting it.Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. In addition to his sword, Ichigo's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shihakushō) with red lining, which is closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself.This coat is part of Ichigo's Bankai, and the damage it can take is directly proportionate to the remaining strength and level of Ichigo's Reiatsu. : Bankai Special Ability: Tensa Zangetsu, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possesses a certain special ability. :* Hyper-Speed Combat: Ichigo takes all the power of his Bankai, compresses it into a small, condensed form, and uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat.His new speed enhances his Shunpo prowess, allowing him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. :** Enhanced Strength: Ichigo's Bankai further enhances his naturally great strength. He effortlessly blocked a punch from Yammy Llargo, an Espada known primarily for his immense strength, and cut through his Hierro with relative ease. The sudden boost in strength upon releasing allows Ichigo to break free from any attack which binds him or prevents him from moving. After his training in the Dangai, Ichigo's strength drastically increases to the point where a single swing of his sword can level a mountain. He can grab Aizen's Zanpakutō blade with his bare hand without feeling any of the exerted force, though said force could do considerable damage to the surrounding area.] He can effortlessly break through Hadō 90. Kurohitsugi, with full incantation, with just his bare hand.After his Shinigami powers are restored, Ichigo can catch a massive blast produced byKūgo Ginjō's Bankai one-handed and crush it. With only a swing of his sword, he can create a huge shock wave. :** Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō: Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of'Getsuga Tenshō' and can be used in the same ways, but in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a red outline, their path can be controlled, and they possess explosively augmented power and speed. During Byakuya Kuchiki's fight with Ichigo, he refers to this attack as a'"Kuroi Getsuga"' (黒い月牙, "Black Moon Fang"), referring to the attack's darkened color.Ichigo has stated the Black Getsuga was originally Hollow Ichigo's technique, which has been proven, as Ichigo had no knowledge of it during his fight withByakuya Kuchiki, and Hollow Ichigo stated all Ichigo was doing when he used the technique was copying his inner Hollow.Ichigo can keep Getsuga Tenshō within Tensa Zangetsu to augment his sword swings,or fire it from the tip of the blade as if it were a bullet. :** Enhanced Spiritual Power: His already vast spiritual energy increases grandly and explosively. His Reiatsu is so intense and rough, as well as thick and heavy, it can suffocate Humans who are in the general vicinity of his released Bankai. Ichigo's Reiatsu is solid in his Bankai. Initially, when he activated his Bankai, he produced a white aura which shot high into the sky. Ever since Ichigo defeated his inner Hollow and affirmed his place as a Visored, he produces a deep black spiritual energy with a crimson outline, which emanates off of Ichigo's body when his spiritual pressure is exerted, replacing his white aura. After his training in the Dangai, Ichigo's ability to sense Reiatsu has increased greatly, as he can now sense his sisters blocks away through various buildings and determine their current status. According to Sōsuke Aizen, by achieving evolution into a dimension separate from Shinigami, both Shinigami and Humans have become unable to feel his Reiatsu unless he voluntarily lowers his level and allows them to interfere, in the same way a two-dimensional being is unable to interfere with a three-dimensional being. In this same way, he surmises Ichigo is standing in a dimension even higher than the one he is in. After Ichigo regains his Shinigami powers for the second time, his Bankai activation reverts back to the way it used to be, shooting a white aura high into the sky. The released energy can break apart Yukio's chatroom, which is said to be indestructible. While in Bankai, Ichigo's Reiatsu turns black, with a blue outline. :** Enhanced Bankai Duration: Since all of his energy is "compressed", usage of his Bankai does not expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation, allowing him to use'Tensa Zangetsu' for a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. From his final encounter with Grimmjow in Hueco Mundo until Aizen's defeat, Ichigo continuously stayed in his Bankai state for three months. :** Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō (最後の月牙天衝, The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): By using this technique, Ichigo becomes'Getsuga' (月牙, Moon Fang) itself. It is referred to as the Final Getsuga Tenshō because if Ichigo uses it, he loses all of his Shinigami powers.For the duration of the ability, Ichigo's hair becomes waist-length and turns black. Light bluish-gray bandages form around his body, tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. Black flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm, and the remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body. In this form, Ichigo's body constantly emits smoky black Reiatsu, most of which is focused around his right arm. Being in this form allows Ichigo to use Mugetsu. Once it is used, the transformation dissipates. He will lose consciousness, accompanied by intense pain, with the loss of his Shinigami powers following. Any remaining Reiatsu stabilizes, and he will awaken sometime later (roughly a month), followed shortly by the loss of his remaining Reiryoku.When Ichigo lost his Reiatsu, a tiny portion of it accumulated in a single location inside of him over time, and he began to regain it slightly after a year and a half. While using this technique, Ichigo's Reiatsu turns completely black. :**: Mugetsu (無月, Moonless Sky): Generating a blade of deep black spiritual energy in his hand, Ichigo swings it at the target. Doing so causes a massive veil of black spiritual energy to erupt upwards and approach the target, darkening the sky and heavily damaging anything caught within the blast. The energy continues to rise, dissipating into the sky. Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Chi User Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Shinigami Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Main